1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shock absorbing devices used in packing containers for protecting objects during shipment.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Fragile or breakable objects are frequently packed or packaged in special shock-absorbent materials, such as polyethylene foam or other expanded plastics. These materials are generally light in weight, non-abrasive and highly shock-absorbent; consequently affording excellent protection against breakage or damage during shipment.
Packing devices of this type can be used to protect articles, equipment, or other objects of various sizes, weights and fragilities. Typically, the object is placed in an inner container. The inner container is then placed in a larger container, and shock-absorbent materials or devices are interposed between the outer surface of the inner container and the inner surface of the outer container. Alternatively, in conventional packing arrangements, the object itself is suitably cushioned and placed in a suitable container. Packing materials and devices play an important role since transported items such as computers and electronic instruments must arrive at their ultimate destination undamaged, either in terms of function or of aesthetic appearance.
Heretofore, shock absorbent material has taken various forms including shredded or wadded plastic chips, foam blocks, or pre-formed structures.
These approaches have proven themselves not entirely satisfactory. A great volume of plastic chips is required to fill the void between the inner and outer containers. Foam blocks require accurate placement by the packer. Pre-formed structures must be specifically designed and fabricated to snugly fit the contours of the object to be protected and, therefore, are not adaptable or reuseable to protect articles of a different shape or size.
Because of these shortcomings, various shock absorbent devices have been proposed because of their supposed cost savings, adaptability, reuseability and/or ease in use.
The modular packaging taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,209 to Pezely and U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,265 to McKnight achieve many of the advantages of a custom molded, pre-formed structure while at the same time obtaining reuseability and interchangeability. The packaging can be used to protect objects of various shapes and sizes. The packaging included foam plastic, shock absorbing blocks removably positioned in holes within supporting panels. Each of the panels can be folded, for example, into a corner configuration to fit about corners of the object to be protected. The packaging is reusable as well as adaptable to different objects to be shipped. Precise placement in the container and disassembly requirements for storage, however, may be viewed as its shortcomings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,055 to Spertus teaches the use of a plurality of foam balls (with or without a less expensive filler material) joined together in spaced relationship along a flexible cord or sheet so as to form strands or mats, respectively. These are placed in a shipping carton in a fashion similar to plastic chips, as described above, though are more convenient for the packer to handle. The foam balls are apparently formed and joined to the cord or sheet by the application of heat.
A foam cushioning pad is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,720 as being foldable to protect side surfaces or exposed corners of an object being shipped. According to one embodiment, the pad includes "T" shaped apertures for receiving a flat type packing band therethrough. The packing band is employed, for example, to secure a plurality of the pads about an object to be protected. For assembly, the band is laced through two of the apertures in each of the pads. Since bands of this type are generally not reused, a new one and a repetition of the assembly steps is apparently required for each shipment.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a reusable packing device of universal construction which may be adapted to protect items of various weights, sizes and fragilities.
It is another object of the invention to provide a packing device which is inexpensive in terms of materials, shipping, and storage, and which is easy to assemble, disassemble and fit about an item to be protected during shipment.